Make You Feel my Love
by Damonlove1864
Summary: A look over the last few years of how Damon and Elena think of eachother. What do not let other people say. They communicate without words.


**Author's Note:** So I don't know what it is about Adele's music but almost every time I hear one of her songs I get an idea for a story. I don't' why that is but it just happens. So here it is I hope you enjoy! The lyrics belong to Adele and the characters to Vampire Diaries.

_Make You Feel my Love_

Damon starred at the room of people, the accusing faces starring back at him. So much blame and anger in their eyes. Finally his eyes settled on a pair of chocolate brown eyes, he was surprised to find neither emotion displayed in them, only sympathy and an underlying deep sadness. "I didn't do it!" He said again but it didn't change anything no one believed him.

"Just go Damon! Before I let Bonnie and Alaric kill you." Stefan yelled form his spot beside Elena. Damon looked at him in disbelief, he couldn't believe he was being blamed for something he had no part in. Well he could believe it but he couldn't believe no one was believing him when he said he didn't do it.

"Stefan-" Elena started.

"No Elena, he screwed up. We can't keep condoning this, looking the other way." Stefan said harshly. Elena's face morphed into one of surprise and hurt at his tone. Her eyes flicked back to Damon's as he spoke.

"No, Elena. Don't bother. They already have their minds made up. I'll just go." He said turning. Her eyes followed him all the way out of the room.

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

Damon stood in his room. Listening as everyone left, presumable to go clean up what they thought was his mess. He heard Elena say goodbye to Stefan and then heard him leave to go hunt. Then he heard a heartbeat coming closer to his room. "I thought you left." Damon said as Elena pushed open his bedroom door.

"I did, but I wanted to talk to you."

"There isn't anything to say Elena." Damon said without turning around from his window.

"Yes there is. Damon I know you didn't do this."

"Yeah what if you're wrong? What if I did?"

"Stop!" Elena said turning him around to face her. Her hands resting on his arms. "You didn't do this. I know you didn't because I don't believe you are capable of it. You haven't fed off a human in months and don't try to deny it. I saw the blood bags in the basement. You are being a better man, you care Damon and I know that you hate that, but when it comes down to it you care. You won't kill anyone without a reason, a good reason, which is usually they are hurting me. They weren't. I know you didn't do this. I believe you, I trust you." She said quietly laying a hand on his face. Damon's face softened and he let the mask slip for just a moment Elena saw him, what he was truly feeling. "I am going to make them believe us. They aren't going to do this to you, not anymore."

"No." Damon said quietly.

"What?" Elena said believing she hadn't heard him right.

"I don't' care what they believe. They can believe whatever they want. The important thing is you believe me. You know and that is all that matters." Elena smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok. I better get going I do actually still have homework to do." She said laughing lightly. Damon smiled, really smiled and Elena smiled back. She turned to go and paused, turning back around she wrapped him in a tight hug which to her surprise he returned. With one more soft goodbye she quietly left his room.

Months later Damon is standing outside the boarding house watching as Elena just stands and stares out at the woods. Stefan's words in Chicago still echoing in his head. He had told Elena he didn't want her, he didn't love her, he didn't want to come home. He had said it so convincingly Damon actually thought he meant it. Maybe a part of him really did mean it. Damon just couldn't believe he had let his love for this amazing girl diminish, that he had let Klaus corrupt him that much. As Damon watched Elena started to tremble, and then the deep sobs started. Damon winced as the smell of her tears hit his sensitive nose, he hated it when she cried. With two quick strides he was next to her, a single touch on her arm was all it took before she was collapsing against him. Elena looked up into his face, so much pain written in her eyes. He tried to put all he felt into his gaze, to let her know that he was there and he was never going to leave. He would always take care of her.

_When everything shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no-one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

Days turn into weeks, weeks into months, and she slowly accepts that he isn't coming back. He has his humanity he just won't turn it on. She spends more and more of her time at the boarding house. She begs Stefan to return what he took but he always says no. She is terrified, she is alone, but he is still there hovering in the background. He was her rock, her anchor, her safety net. Always there, always saving her. He wanted so badly to tell her but he couldn't. She wasn't ready. He tried to show her, everything he did was for her. She noticed, he knew she did, but she just wasn't ready, she wasn't ready to give up on Stefan. She just couldn't do it. So Damon waited, in the background, hoping that maybe for once he would get his chance.

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_You mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

Then it happens. Stefan gets her involved. Pulls her in and Damon has to save her again. It is a close call on both their parts. Stefan underestimates Klaus, doesn't think it all the way through. Damon saves Elena but he nearly dies in the process. She can't believe it, the stake was so close to his heart. He passed out and she nearly died right there. She died a little every day that he didn't wake up. She cried as she slowly fed the blood down his throat, praying he would be okay. She would scream at anyone that came in the room trying to pull her away saying it was a lost cause, she didn't believe them, she couldn't believe them. Then one day he opened his eyes. She smiled never thinking she would be so happy to be trapped in that ocean blue gaze. He smiled seeing her there, breathing, heart beating, so very much alive. All she asked was why, why did you do it. He responded quietly in 5 words, before he drifted off to sleep again. "I will always choose you."

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_I know there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

Getting over the betrayal was difficult. She couldn't believe Stefan hadn't cared if she lived or died in that fight. He stood by and watched her get attacked, he had made no move to abandon what he was doing to save her, granted what he did saved them all in the end, but it wouldn't have mattered if Damon hadn't gotten to her, she would be dead. There was nothing she could do, Stefan was gone, he wasn't coming back. Damon tried to help her move on and forget. He tried to make her laugh, he even tried to make her mad, but in the end he understood, she needed time.

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change_

_Are bowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Like me yet_

It has been months and Damon comes home one night to find Elena curled on the couch fast asleep. He sits on the edge of the couch and pulls the blanket a little higher on her shoulders. He doesn't want to wake her but he needs to tell her. She stirs and opens her eyes smiling when she sees him. It breaks his heart, knowing that what he is going to tell her will finally break hers completely. She needs him just like he needs her, there is an invisible rope that binds them together. She sits up and looks at him curiosity written on her face. He looks down and then back up at her opening his mouth to speak "I'm leaving." Her face crumbles tears gathering in her eyes. "I have to find him Elena, I have to try! I just can't let this be him. I can't let him destroy himself, I can't let him murder people like this. I won't let my brother do that. I know it kills you every time you see that on the news. I'm going to fix it, I'm going to fix him and bring him home." She just sits and stares at him. Disbelief on her face.

"Damon, please don't leave, please stay. You don't need to. I don't want you to. I-"

"No. I need to do this. For me, for you, for Stefan. You deserve a second shot at the life you had with him for those few months of normalcy before all of this started. I going. I'll call if I find him." He stood kissed her forehead and then swiftly walked out the door, knowing that if he stayed any longer he never would go. He would be selfish and he couldn't do that not with her.

Elena just sat there not believing what happened. She had come to the conclusion just before she fell asleep earlier that she was ready. She needed Damon. She couldn't see her life without him in it. She had fallen asleep waiting for him to come back, but it had been too late.

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

A month goes by, then two, without word. Elena moved into the boarding house, not wanting to miss it when he came home, if he did. She would wait forever if she had too. One day she is walking down the stairs when the front door opens and he is standing there, bag in his hand. He looks at her and never has she seen him look so defeated. She walks down the last few steps, so happy to see him, but knowing she needs to wait for him to speak. "I failed. I couldn't get him better. He is gone Elena. I failed you, I couldn't bring him home." He looked down unable to look at her anymore, he didn't want to see her disappointment. He felt her hands on his neck and face tilting so that she could look at him. She was smiling, he was shocked. "I told you months ago after you told me he wasn't coming back the first time that we needed to let him go. Now I will say it again, you need to let him go. I have let him go. I let him go months ago." Damon just stares at her in awe. She pulls him closer to her and kisses him pouring everything she has into it. His arms cradle her as he kisses her back finally understanding, finally realizing what she was trying to tell him all those months ago. She was ready.

_To make you feel my love_

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed. Please please review they make my day!


End file.
